1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronically controlled, fuel injection method and apparatus, wherein a fuel injection valve in an intake system is operated by electric signals, thereby controlling the rate of fuel being injected into a combustion chamber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a known electronically controlled, fuel injection method, it has been customary to determine the rate of fuel injection at low engine temperatures, in relation to the temperature of engine cooling water, and not employing any feedback signal from an air-fuel ratio sensor. For this reason, variations in ambient factors, such as atmospheric pressure, humidity, etc. and variations in characteristics of an individual engine have been responsible for impairing the operational performance of an engine at low operating temperatures.